Richard Kind
Richard Bruce Kind is an American actor, comedian, and voice actor who is best known for his television roles as Dr. Mark Devanow on the NBC sitcom from 1992 to 1999, and Paul Lassiter on the ABC sitcom from 1996 to 2002. He is also well-known for voicing Tom Cat in , the Dad Rat in , a Groundhog in , and Roger the Alligator on the 's , as well as the video game . He has had multiple Disney roles. He voiced Molt in the 1998 Pixar film A Bug's Life, Van in the 2006 Pixar film, Cars, Larry in the 2006 Disney animated film, The Wild, and Bookworm in the 2010 Pixar film, Toy Story 3. He also voiced Eddy in the Disney live-action films Santa Buddies, The Search for Santa Paws, and Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups. Additionally, he voiced the Totally Tools Executive in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Perry the Actorpus", and Frugal Lucre in the Kim Possible episode "Low Budget". He later voiced Mort Weinerman in the second season of the Disney XD animated series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He even played Uncle Chuck in Even Stevens and voiced Bing Bong in the 2015 Pixar film, Inside Out. In addition, he voices Uncle Monty in Tangled: The Series and Durpin in LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures. He also played the title character in the ''Even Stevens'' episode "Uncle Chuck". Disney Roles Moltbugslife.png|'Molt' (A Bug's Life) UncleChuck.2.jpg|'Uncle Chuck' (Even Stevens) Cars-van.jpg|'Van' (''Cars'' franchise) Larry the Anaconda.png|'Larry' (The Wild) Frugal Lucre.jpg|'Frugal Lucre' (Kim Possible) 1014AW 191KP 2756-595x800.jpg|'Sergeant C4703BK2704-90210' (Stitch's Great Escape!) Bookworm3.jpg|'Bookworm' (Toy Story 3) Char 65741.jpg|'Eddy' (Santa Buddies) Mort-alCombat - 24.jpg|'Mort Weinerman' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Bingbong.png|'Bing Bong' (Inside Out) Monty.png|'Monty' (Tangled: The Series) Cacahuate.png|'Cacahuate' (Elena of Avalor) Gallery Richard Kind behind the scenes of abl.jpg|Richard Kind behind the scenes of A Bug's Life. Richard Kind at Cars Land grand opening.jpg|Richard Kind at the grand opening of Cars Land at the Disneyland Resort in June 2012. RIchard Kind Sundance 14.jpg|Richard Kind poses for a photo at the 2014 Sundance Film Fest. Mae Whitman with Richard Kind.jpg|Richard Kind and Mae Whitman attending Kari Feinstein's Style Lounge in Aruba in January 2015. Richard Kind behind the scenes of Inside Out.jpg|Richard Kind behind the scenes of Inside Out. Richard Kind Summer TCA Tour16.jpg|Richard Kind speaks at the Red Oaks panel at the 2016 Summer TCA Tour. Richard Kind speaks at AFI Awards.jpg|Richard Kind speaks onstage during the 2018 AFI Life Achievement Awards Gala. Richard Kind Sundance19.jpg|Richard Kind attending the 2019 Sundance Film Fest. Category:American people Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Males Category:People Category:1950s births Category:People from New Jersey Category:A Bug's Life Category:Cars Category:The Wild Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Toy Story Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Air Bud Category:The Search for Santa Paws Category:Even Stevens Category:Inside Out Category:Tangled Category:Kim Possible Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Tomorrowland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Comedians Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Fox Category:Lucasfilm